Master of the Hallows
by DP The Pea
Summary: Lucas Blake is an ordinary boy studying at Hogwarts. But he has a secret passion: The Deathly Hallows. How far will he go to master them? And what will he do with them, if he even gets his hands on them? Explores the unfinished story of the Deathly Hallows and what people will do to get them. I hope you enjoy! Time Period: Post-Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas Blake hurried down the corridor of Hogwarts.

Even though it had been some 22 years after Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts, the school was still bathed in fame and fortune, with the Ministry of Magic (very) generously donating a million Galleons to Hogwarts for turning out the wizard who had vanquished Voldemort. The name 'Potter' still commanded a certain amount of prestige, and with all three of Harry Potter's children here at Hogwarts, there certainly were going to be some big fights over who was the best Potter.

Lucas was fifteen and therefore in his fourth year at Hogwarts. He was tall and skinny, and his dark eyes and hair made him look like a snake ready to strike. He was in Slytherin, and that was about the only thing he hated about Hogwarts. Lucas was descended from a long line of Gryffindor wizards, and his parents were unbearably ashamed when their only son had written to tell them he had been Sorted into the most hated House in Hogwarts.

The teasing came just as soon as he began to mingle with the other children. Of course, no one _wanted_ to go to Slytherin, regarded as the worst House because of its reputation for turning out the most Dark wizards, but Lucas kind of felt he belonged in it.

Just then, he passed some Gryffindor sixth-years, and he suddenly fell down flat on his face, in the middle of the corridor. "Hey Slytherin!" called one of them. "Can't even watch where you're _slithering_?" The boy laughed out loud at his pun, and the others laughed along with him.

Furious, Lucas got to his feet. It was obvious that the boy had cast a spell on him. He started to get his wand out, when suddenly he noticed the glint of a badge on the boy's chest. The boy was a _prefect_. "Now, now, no magic in the corridors." The boy taunted Lucas.

Lucas bit his lip. It was clear the boy was in charge here: Do some magic and the boy would tell on him; do nothing and they would continue to bully him. Gryffindor had turned to harsh treatment of Slytherins, as punishment for being the House which had rushed into battle last at the Battle of Hogwarts. No one in Slytherin was spared. And even the teachers didn't scold or punish the Gryffindors when they bullied the Slytherins.

There was once when Professor Flitwick had been strolling down the hallway, when one Gryffindor pulled out his wand and caused a passing Slytherin's bag to rip open. The Professor didn't even blink an eye, and this incident caused the bullying to go on even harsher and worse than before.

Lucas closed his eyes and counted to ten, as he always did when things didn't go his way. Then, when he had sufficiently calmed down, he ran off from the Gryffindors.

Lucas didn't want to take the laughing and bullying any more. But, he told himself, he wouldn't, for much longer. His plan was about to take place and when it did, they wouldn't bother him anymore.

*

Lucas quietly followed a few Gryffindors to their dorms. When they neared the Fat Lady, he hid behind a nearby statue. "Murgalock," he strained to hear one of them whisper. Soon they disappeared into the dorms.

Lucas took a deep breath, clutched his bag, and stood in front of the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing here? You're not a Gryffindor." She eyed suspiciously.

"Yes, but Professor Flitwick sent me to call one of them." He said breathlessly, as if he had run a long distance.

"You'll need the password."

"I know." Lucas pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and pretended to read from it, "Murgalock."

"All right." She swung aside, and Lucas stepped inside the dorms.

As soon as he stepped in, there was an instant roar of confusion from the students inside. What's a Slytherin doing here? How did he get in? What do you want? Lucas intended to answer all of those questions in a single action.

"HI GUYS! I'M LUCAS BLAKE AND I'M HERE TO _TORTURE _YOU!" He made himself sound like a madman. There was a scream, and then all hell broke loose. The students tried to cast some spells on him but he easily deflected all of them. Lucas then fired a bang into the air with his wand. With order restored, he continued, "I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GATHER IN A CIRCLE IN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM. _NOW!_"

When they all had gathered in the circle, Lucas reflected on his luck that no sixth or seventh-years had free time just then, otherwise they would have used their magic to blast him straight out of the room. Of course, the time he had chosen to infiltrate the Gryffindor common room was the time that had the most first and second-years and the least sixth and seventh-years present.

Quickly, he began to circle the silent, terrified circle of students in the room. Once he had made one full circle, he took out his wand and begun to chant. Of course, it was really fake, made-up hocus pocus designed to scare the younger students.

Suddenly, the Fat Lady swung aside behind him, and Lucas whirled around to see who it was. Unfortunately for him, it was the prefect he had encountered on the way here.

Oh no, were the last thoughts of Lucas before a Stunning spell caught him in the chest.

*

The first thing Lucas noticed when he regained consciousness was the comfort. He didn't open his eyes, of course, to play dead if he was still lying on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. But he knew the floor wasn't that comfortable.

He felt like he was floating on clouds, a pleasurable experience for him. He was bathed in warmth. He would have thought he was still dreaming when a sharp voice cut through, "Are you sure he's fine?"

Another voice replied. "I'm sure he is; James said he only cast a Stunner."

The name James woke Lucas up, and his eyes blared open too fast for him to control. The first thing he noticed was that the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were leaning over him. The next thing was that he was lying on a bed in the hospital wing.

"Well, I suppose he's awake now." Professor McGonagall said grimly.

"He won't be fine for another two days." Madam Pomfrey advised Professor McGonagall sternly.

"Yes, yes. Now, I would prefer if you left us alone." Professor McGonagall told Madam Pomfrey. Without another word, Madam Pomfrey took off towards her office. Apparently it had happened many times.

"Now. Down to business," Professor McGonagall moved her chair closer to Lucas' bed. "Lucas Blake. Madam Pomfrey has told me that you were discovered unconscious in Gryffindor common room, caused unconscious because of a Stunning spell cast by James Potter. However, due to familiarity and his hate towards Slytherins, the Stunner was too strong and may have caused a few side effects.

"You're going to stay here for while, Lucas, but for now you and I are going to have a little talk." She tilted her head forward at Lucas when she said the last sentence, and her face turned strict.

Lucas gulped. The plan was not working, and he probably was in serious trouble. He made a small plan in his head and decided to try to turn things around.

"Uh-" Lucas had trouble making his first sound since waking up, and his throat hurt. However, he persevered, "Professor, can't we have this talk in your office?"

"Certainly not, Lucas! You still need to rest!" Professor McGonagall protested.

"No, no, Professor. I know you like to do things formally, and I feel fine." Lucas lied, and he threw his blankets off him to get off the bed. Immediately the cold hit him. It wasn't that cold earlier that day, was it? Or was this another side-effect of the Stunner? Lucas stood up on his feet, and a pain ran through his body.

He winced, and then arranged his face back into a smile so as to not let Professor McGonagall be suspicious of anything. "See? I'm fine!" He told her.

She still looked wary, but then suddenly decided against it. "Come!" She instructed him.

She led him out of the hospital wing and to the Headmistress' office. They arrived at the gargoyle that everyone knew guarded the Headmistress' office. She whispered something into its ear, and it leapt aside. Then, she led Lucas to her office.

Opening the door, she ushered Lucas into a seat and then sat down opposite him. Now, Lucas told himself.

He reached into his pocket casually, and then reached for the small box that was super-glued to the inside of his pocket to prevent anyone taking it out. He flipped the lid open, and then pressed the button inside.

Not long now, he warned himself to stay still, even though he was bursting with anticipation.

Suddenly, Argus Filch burst into the office. "Pro – Professor. Ther – There's a stink in Gryffindor common room and we can't get rid of it. We need your help." He blurted out breathlessly.

Lucas barely contained a smile. Those Ten-Minute Stinkbombs he had spread in Gryffindor common room while circling around in it sure took action quickly.

"Stay here, Lucas." Professor McGonagall commanded him, and then she left the room.

Quickly, knowing he had very little time, he went over the portrait of Dumbledore and shook it awake. "What is it?" It asked.

"I don't have much time, but I need your advice on the Deathly Hallows."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" The portrait of Dumbledore was jolted awake.

"I need your advice on the Deathly Hallows." Lucas was getting impatient.

"How do you even know about them?" The portrait looked at Lucas. Hearing those words, Lucas was immediately dumped into a recollection of what he knew about the Deathly Hallows.

His father had been a friend of Xenophilius Lovegood, who was the one who told him all about the Hallows.

It happened during Lucas' eighth birthday. It was late and everyone had gone, except for 'Uncle Xeno', as Lucas was calling him then. His mother and father were sleeping on the sofas in the living room. Xenophilius had led him to the kitchen, saying that he was about to tell Lucas a great story.

And then, it all spilled out of Xenophilius: The origins of the Hallows as told by Beedle the Bard, the danger of the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone, and most importantly, that the possessor of the three Hallows would be the Master of Death.

From then on, Lucas had been fascinated by the Hallows, but the Battle of Hogwarts had presented some very confusing facts about the Hallows. That was why he had drawn attention to himself: He had to gain access to the Headmistress' office, and had to be alone to talk to the only living version of Harry Potter's mentor: Albus Dumbledore.

"It's a long story." Lucas cut short his recollections. "I need to know about the Hallows. Everything just went crazy after the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Why would I even tell you anything?" The portrait sneered at Lucas.

"I _need_ the Hallows, Dumbledore, can't you see? It's been my fascination for years." Lucas took on a desperate, pleading attitude.

"I still shouldn't tell you anything."

Lucas' patience ran out. He grabbed the portrait. "What if I decided to burn you? I've got my wand here, you know!" He took out his wand as he said it.

"Okay, okay. Fine."

"Tell me everything you know about the Deathly Hallows."

"Well, it all began with three brothers at a-"

"No! Not that! Just tell me what happened at the Battle of Hogwarts and why!"

The portrait started to think hard. "I don't know much, since I wasn't there in the first place, but come to think of it – Wait, no. I can't tell you that. It's a secret."

Lucas pulled out his wand. "Don't hold back any information, or else!"

"Fine, fine. Master Potter told me that he had the Resurrection Stone, which I had given to him, of course. He only found the Stone when he was in the Forbidden Forest. Later, when he had won and came in here, he told me that he had dropped it in the Forest itself, because he never wanted to use it again."

"Anything else?"

"Oh yes, there's something else. When he came in here after the Battle of Hogwarts, he used the Elder Wand to repair his broken wand. So we can safely assume that he is now the master of the Elder Wand." The portrait's Albus Dumbledore was now pacing around and around in his painting. It made Lucas quite dizzy just looking at him.

"The Invisibility Cloak was with Harry Potter ever since he arrived here at Hogwarts, nothing at the Battle of Hogwarts touched on it. Thus we can say it is still with him." The portrait continued on smoothly. "There. Is that all you wanted to know?"

Lucas thought hard. There wasn't going to be another chance to talk with Dumbledore. Suddenly, something struck in his head. "You said that Harry Potter had possessed each one of the Hallows. Does this mean that Harry Potter is the Master of Death?"

Dumbledore thought hard before answering. "Yes, it is possible, but he could only have been it for a short while, when he was in the Forbidden Forest. He already had the Invisibility Cloak, he may have had possession of the Elder Wand, but the last puzzle piece was the Resurrection Stone. However, he dropped that in the Forest, so he couldn't have been the Master of Death for long."

Lucas listened and digested this information, but none too soon. The door of the office suddenly opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in. Lucas stood calmly in front of the portrait of Dumbledore, as if he was admiring it, instead of threatening to burn it.

"Ah," The Professor said. "You're still here. Thank you for your patience, Lucas. Please sit down." She gestured to his chair, and then sat down herself. Lucas then strolled over to his seat and sat down, keeping himself calm even though he was buzzing with excitement over his newly-found information.

"Now, Lucas, I'm going to have to ask you why you tried to torture to Gryffindor students." Her face resumed that stern and strict look again.

Lucas' face assumed a guilty expression as he answered, "I'm – I'm sorry Professor. I mean, they were bullying me, and I didn't hurt them. I just – just wanted to scare them for a while."

"All right, then, Lucas, but you must realize the seriousness of what you have done." For a moment Lucas thought she would let him off the hook with just a few detentions, but then he realized what he was going to have to do as she continued to speak. "Now, as you have caused Gryffindor House a great deal of terror, you shall apologize to them tonight at dinner. Also, you will do two weeks of detention with Professor Binns."

Lucas' eyes widened. Never had he imagined the punishment would be so strict. He had always thought all he would have to do were two or three detentions. Now he had to apologize to Gryffindor House publicly (which no doubt would cause him a lot of embarrassment), but he had to survive fourteen detentions with the most boring teacher, Professor Binns.

Lucas wrenched himself from his reverie to listen to what McGonagall was saying. "You will report every day at eight o'clock at Classroom 4F to help Professor Binns sort his notes. All right? Well, you may go now."

Lucas left his seat and went to the door. Just as his hand touched the handle, he heard a question from behind him. "Do you know anything about the stink bombs, then, Lucas?"

Lucas turned and faced Professor McGonagall. A thousand possible scenarios swirled around in his head, all depending on his next words. He then made up his mind. "No, Professor. I don't know anything about that."

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Lucas knew that time slowed to a snail's pace when you were anticipating something; when you were dreading something time flew past you. Even though he already knew it, the quickness by which the hours ticked by surprised him.

Before he knew it, it was dinner time. Lucas forced himself to stand up from his bed and then made a puppet-like dance around his dormitory, sometimes nearing the door, sometimes avoiding it. Eventually, though, his _Just get on with it_ mentality got to him, and he exited his common room.

He shuffled along the corridors like a prisoner being led to his death. Then, he was standing in the Great Hall. He seemed to be the last one to arrive there. Lucas felt the eyes of the Gryffindors burning a hole in his chest, and then told himself eyes couldn't send laser beams. He hurried over to his table, where he found a spot and sat down.

After dessert it was time to make his dreaded speech. Lucas stared at Professor McGonagall, not listening to her speak. He felt horrible: Sweat was dripping down his throat, he couldn't move, and his body was in shock, not responding to anything. Only when he saw McGonagall gesture towards him then he knew to get up, stand and walk.

His mind hurt. After what seemed like eternity, his tired legs found the front of the Hall. Only then did he realize that the Hall was silent. Every eye was on him.

"Quickly," McGonagall's terse whisper came to him.

Lucas knew what he had to do. "Sonorus," He cast the spell towards his throat. He took one deep breath, and then spoke.

"Well, hello, everybody. My name is Lucas Blake." As if I need an introduction, Lucas thought, I'm sure McGonagall told everyone who I am. "I'm sure the Headmistress has told you what I have done, so -" Here his voice started to cut out. He tried making a few sounds, but no noise escaped from his mouth. Angry whispers began to circle around the Hall.

Finally Lucas found the courage to continue. "All right," His voice rang out. "I'm – I'm sorry for what I did to you, Gryffindors." Lucas spat out the last few words and hurried away from McGonagall, desperate to get away. Suddenly, his foot caught on the edge of his robes and he tumbled onto the floor.

"Pah!" Someone called out. "He can't even walk! What a loser!" The Hall burst with laughter, and there were people jeering at him, teasing him, kicking him while he was still on the floor.

Lucas opened his eyes a crack. There was a crowd now, around him, and the teachers were trying their best to disperse them, but to no avail.

Another foot connected with his stomach, and he bent over (If that was possible on the floor). Suddenly, his hand found his pocket, and therefore his wand. Quickly, he uttered the spell. "Protego!"

The shield popped up around him, and he finally got some peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas stared up at the ceiling. The undulating clouds rippled across it, and the stars twinkled and sparkled. He was still lying down on the floor of the Hall, since the teachers had decided, for his own safety, that he would sleep in the Hall tonight. They feared that even some in Slytherin would attack Lucas in his sleep.

It had been a very busy day, or night, Lucas told himself. After the teachers had finally managed to calm the rowdy students down and send them to their common rooms, they lifted the Shield Spell from around Lucas.

They then told him his fate, which he was to sleep in the Great Hall until further notice. However, Professor McGonagall stayed with Lucas after the other teachers had left.

The conversation she had had with Lucas would remain embedded in his mind forever.

"Lucas." Professor McGonagall called him. Lucas walked over to her from where he had been: The teachers' table. She patted the bench on which she was sitting. "Take a seat. I have some things to discuss with you and they can be quite long-winded."

Uh-oh. Lucas' brain automatically interpreted those words as trouble for him. He warily took his seat beside McGonagall, and then stared at her, waiting for her next words.

"I know you want to find the three Deathly Hallows." In that instant, Lucas felt like his whole world was falling down, breaking up against his head. In that same instant, Lucas decided not to tell McGonagall anything. Or try to convince her that he really didn't know what she was talking about.

_Well here I am, embracing my Slytherin nature. This is why I could never be Gryffindor. I'm too willing to lie for myself. Here's the true me. A selfish, lying person with a crazy ambition, that's who I am._

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor. I thought Halloween was Halloween and not the Deathly Halloween." Lucas made a lame attempt at humor and even he knew McGonagall wouldn't fall for the Halloween thing.

"Ha Ha. Not." McGonagall deadpanned, and then continued. "I have spoken with the portrait of Dumbledore, and he tells me that you were trying to find out as much as you could about the Hallows. –"

"Look, Professor, I really -" Lucas cut McGonagall off, but in turn he got interrupted.

"Let me explain, and then you can tell me your cock-and-bull story, okay?" As Lucas remained silent, McGonagall took that as a yes. "Now, when you left, I immediately started thinking hard about the Stinkbombs. Everything just seemed too right. There was no evidence, as if someone had tried to cover up his tracks.

"So, when I had free time, I went over to the Gryffindor common room. I cast a spell which allowed me to see your footsteps in the common room. Now, this is highly advanced magic and I suggest you do not try to cast it." McGonagall read the expression on Lucas' face perfectly. She then continued, "Well, the only footsteps I could find of yours were in a circle around the common room. It just didn't make sense until I remembered that the Stinkbombs were deployed exactly in a circle around the common room.

"So it _was_ you who had planted the Stinkbombs in the common room, and then I started thinking why you would do such a thing. The solution struck me like a bomb. Of course it was to gain time alone in the office; I remembered how hard you told me that it was okay to have our meeting there.

"But what were you doing inside? Then I recalled that you were standing in front of Dumbledore's portrait, and I talked to him. Now I know what you really were doing. So, any rebuttals as to my case?" Lucas' head swam with confusion. How had McGonagall traced the Stinkbombs so easily to him? His plan hadn't been a success, it had been very transparent!

"Now, you may not want to admit anything to me, but the one thing I know about Dumbledore is that he never lies. And if Dumbledore tells me that you want to know about the Deathly Hallows, you want to know about the Deathly Hallows." McGonagall looked at Lucas' confused face. What Lucas was really thinking was that he was in big trouble, big time. His detention tally would only increase when she knew about the Stinkbombs.

However, her next words came as a surprise to him. "I won't give you any more detentions, Lucas, because I think 14 detentions and tonight's embarrassment is quite enough punishment for you." Lucas' eyes widened, and he quickly muttered thanks to McGonagall.

"You're welcome, Lucas. Now, if you could go to sleep." McGonagall conjured a mattress complete with pillow and blanket out of nowhere and set it down near the teachers' table. "I shall wake you before the Great Hall opens for breakfast, which is approximately 7.00 a.m. Good night, Lucas." And with that McGonagall swept out of the Hall.

Lucas got out of the mattress. He simply couldn't sleep. His newfound information about the Deathly Hallows excited him, and he wanted to follow the lead he had gained: The Resurrection Stone was hidden somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. The only problem was that he didn't know when he should go and find the Stone.

_Well, why not today? I'm alone in the Great Hall: No one will notice where I go._ And so, Lucas headed towards the doors of the Great Hall. Instinctively, he looked around him, but then realized that there was no one there.

He took out his wand and said, "Alohomora!" With a click, the door lock slid open. He laughed, thinking McGonagall was a fool to think he wouldn't have tried to unlock the doors himself.

He crept out of the castle and hurried down to the path leading to the Forbidden Forest. Taking extreme care not to pass too close to Hagrid's hut, lest he wake Hagrid up, he finally reached the border of the Forbidden Forest.

"Lumos." His wand emitted a thin beam of light. Just then, Lucas realized how crazy all of this was. He would never be able to locate a single stone in the Forest at night. He didn't even know what the Stone looked like (Apart from a crude drawing of Uncle Xeno's).

Lucas gave a sigh. All of his hard work for nothing. He wouldn't get another chance at talking with Dumbledore: _that_ was for sure. Lucas was just about to give up and return to the Great Hall when something struck in his brain.

There was something, _a spell_ that could call the Resurrection Stone to him, but he didn't know it. Or at least, couldn't remember it. It was something simple, that he had just learnt this year in Charms…

Charms made him think of Professor Flitwick, who had not cared when a Slytherin's bag had been ripped open by a Gryffindor's magic. A summoning spell. Summoning spell!

That was it! The Summoning spell, also known as Accio! Lucas prepared himself, even though he wasn't that trained in how to cast the spell properly. "Accio Resurrection Stone!" His voice rang out in the darkness, and nearby he heard Hagrid's snoring stop.

Silently he willed Hagrid to fall back into sleep, and surprisingly, he did! Lucas didn't have enough time to appreciate this, however. He noticed a small black thing approaching out of the corner of his eye.

The thing struck him on the side of his head, and even though his head was throbbing, Lucas had the sense to stick out his hand and catch the thing.

It was an ordinary piece of stone, but the fact that it came towards Lucas meant that…it was the Resurrection Stone!

Lucas could hardly believe that he was holding a Hallow in his hand as he sat down. He turned it around and over in his hand, observing it. And then suddenly, a figure popped out of the stone.

It was white and silvery, sort of like a ghost. But what most intrigued Lucas was the fact that Albus Dumbledore had just come out of the Stone.


End file.
